Stupide jeu
by jetepromets
Summary: Et si Tony avait remarqué la présence de Wanda, lors de leur mission pour récupérer le spectre ? Et si Wanda était plus faible qu'elle en a l'air ? "La haine, c'est encore de l'amour, mais c'est de l'amour aigri." [OS. Wanda x Tony]


**Salut,**

 **Pardonnez mon esprit foireux. Pour me soutenir, vous pouvez me laisser une review :( !**

 **Ahaha, non sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un avis constructif qu'il soit négatif ou positif ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire du caca en ce moment...**

 **Bisous les amis, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toute sa vie elle avait détesté Anthony Stark. Elle l'avait vu comme un homme arrogant, haineux, vicieux, capricieux, immature, égoïste. Et c'est ce qu'il était. Elle le savait même si elle ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, jamais.

Elle le voit comme une ordure, un tueur, et elle le déteste de tout son cœur. Au plus profond de son âme, au plus profond d'elle, sa haine la dévore. Cette envie de vengeance la rend vivante, anime sa vie, depuis quelques années déjà. Cette haine l'a maintient en vie.

On aurait dit que c'est une bonne chose d'être vivant, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, Wanda se savait morte à l'intérieur. Chaque souffle qui passait à travers ses poumons l'a faisait souffrir. Chaque battement de son cœur l'a rendait folle. Et elle avait envie de mourir. Mais Tony Stark la rendait vivante, en lui apportant toute sa douleur, toute cette rancœur. C'était son bourreau, la cause de tout son malheur.

Elle voulait lui faire payer. Elle voulait le voir pleurer. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Elle voulait le tuer au plus profond de lui, comme il l'a fait avec elle. Elle voulait entendre le supplier de l'épargner.

Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait la force. Aujourd'hui, elle le pouvait. Car à quelques que mètres d'elle, Tony Stark était là.

Derrière l'homme, Wanda imagina mille façons de le tuer, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Pourquoi pas le faire maintenant ? Il était là, ignorant sa présence. Elle pouvait rendre hommage à toutes les personnes, enfants, vieux, adultes, morte par sa faute. Comme ses parents.

Elle pouvait, alors pourquoi tu ne lèves pas ton bras ? Pourquoi restes-tu là, cachée ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Non ! Elle n'avait pas peur ni de lui, ni de personne. Wanda était forte assez forte pour lui arracher son cœur, pour l'étrangler, pour lui faire payer.

Elle s'approcha doucement, les mains levées, prêt des tempes de l'homme. Ses yeux habituellement bleus, se changea en reflets rougeâtres, pour brillaient quelques instants plus tard, d'un rouge foncé, sang.

Un nuage de rouge entoura ses mains, et elle tortilla ses fins doigts pour manipuler l'esprit de l'homme.

Elle eut un plaisir malsain de voir Stark complètement perdu, apeuré, avec son front parsemé de sieur. Il regarda autour de lui, passant ses mains sur son visage, tournant en rond… Wanda sourit légèrement face à la faiblesse de son ennemi.

Elle savait que c'était horrible lors où nos peurs deviennent réels, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal pour l'instant ; Stark souffrait. Et cette joie malsaine lui prenait aux tripes !

Les respirations de Stark se fit plus irrégulières, plus bruyantes. Ses mains allèrent à ses cheveux, les décoiffant, les tirants. Il répétait « non, non, pas ça… » et Wanda éclata de rire.

Et avec effroi, les yeux rouges de l'homme se tournèrent vers elle. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux redevinrent à sa couleur naturelle noirs. Stark ne délirait plus, et Wanda ne rigolait plus.

Comment était-ce possible ? C'était elle qui décidait quand leur peur se finissait, pas eux ! Wanda regarda avec confusion (et une légère peur, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais) autour d'elle. Avait-il quelqu'un qui a annulé le sort ? Non, non, personne !

Les pas de l'homme s'approchèrent d'elle, brisant le silence pesant. La jeune fille recula. Stark avait pris le temps de se reprendre, de regarder autour de lui, de réfléchir.

\- Qui-est-tu ?

La voix froide et autoritaire de l'homme fit sursauter Wanda. Pourquoi n'était-il pas perdu, fatigué, malheureux suite à la manipulation de la sorcière ? Il avait l'air en forme, et très en colère. C'était la jeune fille qui se sentait lasse, ce n'était pas normal. Avait-elle abusé de son pouvoir ? C'était possible. Elle venait de l'avoir, et ne savait pas le gérer complètement, mais quand même !

\- Je t'ai posé une question, grogna l'homme dangereusement. Il se rapprocha.

\- Personne… murmura-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ! N'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant ses jambes étaient faibles, et défaillaient. _Reprends-toi, Wanda !_ pensa-elle.

\- C'est toi qu'à fait ce truc, commença-il, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu fais partie d'HYDRA ?

Son frère ne pourra pas la sauver. Il était en train de foutre la misère à l'extérieur elle le savait. Il viendra trop tard, ou jamais. Wanda était seule.

Elle recula. Il s'avança.

\- Réponds-moi, ordonna-il serrant les poings, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Wanda eut envie de lui répondre que c'était trop tard, il l'a faisait déjà souffrir, mais elle se retient.

Stark fit un pas de plus.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria-elle.

Il eut un sourire en coin, et fit un autre pas.

\- Pourquoi ? As-tu peur de moi ?

\- Non, rétorqua-elle, je ne veux pas respirer le même air que toi, c'est tout.

\- Trop tard, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses mains tremblaient, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. A pouvait tendre son bras pour le toucher, il était trop près. Mais pourquoi avait-elle peur, au juste ? Elle n'avait qu'à lui foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule et se barrer en courant. _Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, Wanda ?_

\- On va faire un jeu, proposa-il tout souriant, tu me dis des choses sur toi, et moi je recule. Cela te plaît comme jeu ?

Il se foutait elle. Mais Wanda n'était plus à ça près. Il fallait gagner du temps son frère viendra la chercher et ils partiront.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

\- Super ! Il frappa dans ses mains. Va s'y, je t'écoute.

Wanda jura en sokovien milles insultes dans sa tête.

\- Je te haïe, avoua-elle, les yeux dans les yeux, la tête haute.

L'homme haussa les épaules, pas plus touché que ça. Il recula.

\- Je veux ton malheur, au plus profond de moi.

Il souria et recula.

\- J'aimerai que tu meures, étranglé ou brûlé, je ne sais pas encore.

Tony haussa un sourcil. Un seul.

\- Oh vraiment ? marmonna-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Enfin, la mort la plus douloureuse pour toi serait le mieux, tu vois ? dit-elle, avec un rictus.

\- Je vois parfaitement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce n'était pas le portrait qu'elle s'était fixée de lui. Il avait toujours cette arrogance insupportable, mais il lui laissait une chance. Pourquoi ? Était-il stupide ? Non, c'était un génie et la sorcière le savait. Peut-être il n'était pas aussi intelligent que ça ? Sûrement.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta-il.

Wanda lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais été patient celui-là.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-elle, agacée. Je pourrais te tuer, te frapper, partir…

Il fit un geste négligé de la main.

\- Dans la vie, faut prendre des risques !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es…

\- Puis, coupa-il, tu me connais bien apparemment, non ? Pourtant moi, je connais rien de toi. C'est pas très juste…

\- Idiot.

Il eut un silence pesant, où les deux s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Bon, tu continues ?

Wanda le fusilla du regard, et la posture fière, la tête droite…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Cette fois, l'homme ne riait plus, ne souriait plus. Et sans qu'elle le voit venir, il s'approcha d'elle en quelques secondes, à quelques mètres de son visage…

\- Menteuse, souffla-il.

Son souffle caressa sa joue, allant même jusqu'à son cou. Elle frissonna.

Son regard se perdit sur son visage, tiré de fatigue, sur les mèches noires tombant sur son front, sur ses yeux pour une fois, sérieux.

Elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, à milles haleurs.

Elle sentit ses mains moites, ses lèvres sèches.

Elle se sentit agréablement vivante.

\- Oublies ça, murmura-elle douloureusement.

Ses mains allèrent encore une fois à ses tempes, et presque tendrement, sans le blesser, les yeux et les mains rouges, elle le fit oublier.

Et lors où Tony cligna des yeux, par un coup de vent, par une fumée d'argent, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, Pietro se pencha vers sa sœur.

\- Alors quoi, demanda-il, on le laisse le prendre ?


End file.
